Replicant Liberal Party
The Replicant Liberal Party (or "RLP") is an active political party in the Republic of Aldegar, founded in April 2442. According to public statements from their founder and chairman, Charles Arthur Brandy, the party plans to "bring changes that will please and protect the personal liberties of all within our great nation's (Aldegar's) borders," and to lobby for smaller government, increased civil rights, and improvements to the nation's healthcare system. __TOC__ Important Members The following lists party members who have held prominent positions within the Replicant Liberal Party, or have been elected into office. *'Charles Arthur Brandy' (b. 2413, d. 2484) **Party Founder, Party Leader (2442-2485) ** President of Aldegar (2457-2461) *'Shaun T. Doyle' ** Minister of Science & Technology (2459-2461, 2466-2469) **Party Leader (2484-Present) *'Rosen Tyrell' ** Minister of Health & Social Services (2459-2461) *'William Hoeft' **Head of RLP Aldegar Historical Society (2465-2485) **Minister of Education & Culture (2466-2469) *'Cyrus Jameson' **Minister of Finance (2477-2484) *'Hikara Nakamura' **Minister of Education & Culture (2477-2484) **Head of RLP Aldegar Historical Society (2485-Present) *'George Savini' **Minister of Environment & Tourism (2484-Present) *'Harold Lava' **Minister of Trade & Industry (2484-Present) Party History Early Years; 2442-2462 The Replicant Liberal Party was founded in April of 2442 by Charles Arthur Brandy, a young and respected scientist from the city of Chimba. Not satisfied with the nation's then communist-leaning government, Brandy made it his mission to bring back "classic" democracy and capitalism, as well raise attention to laws he considered unjust and against the concept of freedom. Though a devout atheist who considerd the acceptance and advancement of science as the world's best hope, Brandy also publicly vowed to support freedom of religion. While still in its infancy, the Replicant Liberal Party quickly began to attract the attention of voters and earn the respect of its peers. Their first bill, labeled the "Smoker's Rights Act" (also referred to as the "Coffin Nail Act"), was passed by the nation's Grand Council in May of 2443, officially removing age restrictions on the purchase of tobacco products as well as removing previously existing smoking bans in private establishments and places of employment. Though these laws would be short-lived, it is still considered one of the party's first and biggest successes. As of the May 2444 election, the Replicant Liberal Party held 12.77% of the seats in Aldegar's Grand Council. Though chairman Brandy showed hesitation in running in the 2444 election, stating he considers his colleagues more suited for holding office than himself, fellow members convinced him to be the party's candidate for the position of Prime Minister, which was won by Nationalist Party candidate Erwin Decker. After a brief slump over the next few election years, the Replicant Party increased its efforts, this time nominating a still reluctant Charles Arthur Brandy as their candidate for the presidency. In October 2457, Charles Arthur Brandy was elected president of the Republic of Aldegar, with the Replicant Liberal Party now holding 127 seats (19.54%) in the nation's Grand Council. As his first act as president, Brandy brought an end to the cabinet disputes that had plagued the previous administration, forming a coalition with the Left Libertarian and Pantheism Theocracy parties, a surprising move considering the Pantheism Theocracy party's strong views on religion. President Brandy would often find himself at odds with the Pantheism Theocracy congress members, voting against many of their bills which sought to weaken the separation of church and state. Despite the Replicant Liberal Party having its highest voter visibility since its founding, Charles Arthur Brandy was defeated in his campaign for reelection, losing the presidency to Libertarian Party candidate Urmas in 2461. Somewhat disillusioned by his time as president and the events that followed, Brandy vowed never to run for office again, though he remained chairman of the Replicant Liberals. Current Activity; 2462-Present Former President Brandy at first expressed confidence and respect for the newly elected President Urmas, but was surprised when the new President formed a new cabinet excluding members of the Replicant Liberal Party only two years after the previous cabinet's formation. He was further upset by comments made by President Urmas blaming his administration for national budget problems, and by the Libertarian Party's quickly growing relationship with the Pantheism Theocracy Party that, according to Brandy, effectively ignored and excluded all other members of congress. However, an agreement was reached between the Replicant Liberal Party, Libertarian Party, and newly elected President Anthony Burton that allowed the formation of a new cabinet in 2466, including members of the RLP and Left Libertarian Party. Despite losing their most recognizable candidate and a severe drop in presence within the nation's Grand Council, the Replicant Liberal Party remained active. Looking ahead to the 2469 election, the Replicant Liberal Party again began increasing their efforts in hopes of a rise in votes, successfully lobbying for the legalization of cloning research ("RLP Cloning Act"), as well as lobbying in favor of legalized prostitution and against discrimination against homosexuals in the military ("Advancement of Peoples' Rights Act"). In 2467, the Replicant Liberal Party succeeeded in having the Grand Council renamed The House of Representation, in order to "remind its members of their purpose." With Brandy refusing another chance at reelection, the RLP has struggled over the next several elections to find a worthy new candidate for the presidency. Founding member Cyrus Jameson III, who had previously ran under the RLP banner in the election prior to Brandy's campaign, was again nominated by the RLP in 2469, 2472, and 2474 with very little success. From 2474 onward, the RLP has regularly nominated former Minister of Science & Technology Shaun T. Doyle for President of Aldegar. In 2484, former President Charles Arthur Brandy passed away from "natural causes" at the age of 79. Soon after, Shaun T. Doyle was given the position of party chairman. Symbolism and Other Facts *Charles Arthur Brandy chose to name the party after the genetic replication research he and other founding members had previously gained notoriety for, considering it a fitting touch in light of his dedication to science. *The party symbol consists of an ouroboros, a symbol representing unity in many cultures, encircling a taijitu, an asian symbol representing the balance of power. The RLP symbol is usually depicted in shades of green, meant to represent prosperity. More recent versions integrate the party's initials, R.L., into the taijitu, replacing the dots within the yin and yang. Category:Political parties in Aldegar